The More Fucked Up You Are The More I Like You
by Smolbean39
Summary: "I can't just call Dad in the afterlife and be like 'Dad can you just stop playing tennis with hitler for a moment and take a quick call'" Ray burst out laughing, covering her mouth. Everyone looked at her. "It's not funny, I'm sorry." But as soon as looking at a serious look from Luther she broke down laughing again. Klaus grinned at the eccentric woman.
1. A Gallagher and A Hargreeves

(Ray- Leah, played by Lily Collins. This story is also on Wattpad)

The nickname everyone gave Leah Gallagher as young kid was Ray. Why Ray? You ask; Well because of her radiant smile of course. Her smile that she showed even when she was hurt or weak; a smile that hid a world of pain that she did her best to conceal because she was everyone's bubbly, helping, kind girl.

She was there Ray of sunshine- or at least to her Abuela she was anyway, and really that was all that mattered.

There wasn't anything Leah Gallagher wouldn't do for her Abuela. She took care of her and made sure she had everything she needed and in return, her Abuela showered her in pure love and affection, something foreign in her household.

It was early morning and Ray was dreading getting up and working. 19 years of age and Ray worked with the people who ruined her entire life. A rehabilitation counselor, following people around for a few days a week to help them find jobs and the like.

Most people would say that it was a noble profession, that she must have had a lot of patience- but the truth was, most of them she knew from her neighborhood and if not, she knew how they grew up; just like her- a broken home with alcoholic druggie parents or worse.

A soft knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Ray?" Came a soft voice. Fiona, her amazing hard working older half sister always made sure to wake her up in case her alarm didn't go off.

"I'm up Fiona, thank you."

"Okay well when you're ready, there's toast and scrambled eggs downstairs.

"Okey dokey." And she was up. Ray quickly started getting dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, some worn out black buckle boots, a thick knitted grey sweater, and a long black coat. Ray put her hair up in a messy bun then quickly brushed her teeth and left her room. Her phone dinged as she was walking downstairs and she stopped to see the text.

Manager: I have a new case for you. This ones kind of difficult, figured you'd be the right person to take it on.

Me: Difficult how? Not another one of the violent ones right?

Manager: No, not exactly. Just a really different character. He's a repeat so it might be kind of hard to keep him on the right track. I have it set up for you and him to meet at the cafe near the office at 10. I'll send you his picture so you know who to look for.

Me: Okayyy, and what about my other appointment I'm supposed to meet today? Terry and I have been really close to a break through and I'm supposed to walk him to the Job fair today.

Manager: Take him with you. Look, I know I'm asking a lot but you're the best at your job and I'm begging you. This guys in and out of rehab at least every week, he needs some change or he's gonna be in an early grave, Ray.

Me: You really know how to tug on my heart strings, Mike. Okay, but I expect to get paid double for this.

Manager: Of course! Thank you Ray, you really are a Ray of sunshine

Me: How original

Manager: I know. Oh and his name is Klaus btw.

Me: Thanks, that's an important bit of info I needed.

Ray walked downstairs to see everyone including her Abuela at the table already. Ray sat down and started munching on some toast.

"So confiscated any fun drugs from some weirdos that I can sell?" Lip, her half brother asked.

"No." She replied dryly.

"No to not confiscating any drugs, or no to me selling any..?" He poked her cheek with toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh hush nieto, let the poor girl eat." (Nieto- Grandson) Even though her Abuela was only her grandma, the whole family treated her as their grandma too. After she started getting too old they had her come live with them because family sticks together.

"Okay, okay. You know I'm surprised with who our father is that you'd really want to hang out with more people just like him." Lip commented.

"No ones quite like Frank, you should know that Lip." Fiona said as she walked by with Liam.

"I feel like you're trying to annoy me this morning.." Ray muttered

"Love you too." Lip mad a kissy face at her. Ian walked in then.

"From the look on your face Ray, it seems like you're annoyed."

"Wow, what an educated guess Ian. If only Lip could be as smart." After saying this Ray shovelled some eggs in her mouth and then downed a glass of orange juice and stood up. "I'm leaving, whoever needs a ride to school or wherever, come on."

"Mi amor, ¿tienes tu pistola en ti?" (My love, do you have your pistol on you?)

"Sí abuela, siempre lo tengo conmigo. Me preguntas cada vez que me vaya si lo hago." (Yes Grandma, I always have it on me. You ask me every time I leave if I do."

"Sé que sé. Solo me preocupo por ti, trabajando con todos esos locos todo el tiempo. Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con el estilo de vida de tu madre o sus elecciones antes de morir, pero me alegro de que te haya entrenado como lo hizo de otra manera. Siempre me volvería loco. Me pregunto si vas a volver a casa." (I know, I know. I just worry about you, working with all those crazy people all the time. You know I never agreed with your mothers life style or her choices leading up to her death but I am glad she trained you like she did otherwise I'd be a crazy mess all the time wondering if you're going to come home.)

Ray rolled her eyes. "You're like a repeating record, I've heard this a million times." She muttered in English. Ray turned around and started walking towards the door, Lip trailing behind her as well as Debbie who had been sitting in the couch watching tv. "Carl, aren't you coming?" Ray asked.

"Suspended." Fiona answered for him.

"Oooof course. And Ian?"

"Have to miss, important ROCT meeting today." He responded, looking down at his breakfast.

"Okay well lets go then you two." Ray said and walked out the door.

"I call front seat!" Debbie hollered.

"You can't call front seat, you're a kid." Lip scoffed at her.

"Ugh Lip no fair! Ray, isn't it dibs?" Debbie looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Er, it's I don't want to get pulled over and go to jail for child neglect so back seat Debs."

"Ha, told ya." Lip rubbed in. Ray got in the front seat and turned on the car, sitting and heating it up. As she say she got a text.

Manager: This is him.

Ray stared at it for a moment. It was a blurry picture but she could make out details. She studied him for a moment then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, who am I dropping off first?"

"Me!" Debbie shouted. Ray nodded and drove her to school, her mind pre-occupied with the conversation she had with Abuela. Her 'moms life choices' as she put it was working with a secret organization as an assassin which ultimately led to her death. Abuela and Ray were the only ones who knew the truth of what her mom did. Everyone else was fed lies, being told it was a hit and run.

The transition from living with her mom and going over to see Frank and her siblings every weekend, to living with them full time was hard to get used to but she had the comfort of her siblings when things were hard. She never wanted to be like her mom. Her mother, the paranoid, secretive, woman she had always known..

"Bye sissy!" Deb waved and ran to her school. That effectively snapped Ray out of her own head.

"Hey uh.. can you drop me off at Steve's place instead of school? Him and I gotta do something before school." Lip said casually. Ray glanced at him.

"Do what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just things. Don't look at me like that, Ray. I'm not doin' anything bad."

"Uh-huh, sure. I'll drop you off but I swear if this comes back to bite me in the ass Lip.."

"It won't, it won't! Gosh, you don't have to worry so much sheesh. Save that for the crackheads."

"Lip they're not defined by the drugs they take, they're sick and need help." Lip scoffed at that.

"And what about Frank?" Ray said nothing to that.

"Exactly." He muttered. The rest of the car drive was in silence. Ray Parked outside of Steve's place and they sat for a moment, Lip staring out the window. "Look Ray, what you do is great and all but I'm not one of your broken people you have to fix. I'm doing fine, and hell I'm apparently a genius, haven't you heard?" He grinned halfway at him.

"Yeah, yea you're such a genius." She smirked at him. "I'm not trying to fix you, just trying to lead you to a better path and be the best older sibling I can."

"I know but it's not like we're kids anymore. You don't have to take any hits for me like you used to or hold my hand everywhere. I'll be fine no matter what I do."

"Even if it's illegal.. Whatever illegal thing you're gonna do with Steve, don't let him drag you in too deep."

"I'm the con artist here, not him." He tried to joke. Ray stared at him hard.

"Does Fiona know?"

No and you can't say anything. Promise?" He asked. Ray was silent for a second. "Ray, promise? Please?" She sighed.

"Fine but I swear to god Lip if I have to bail you out of jail again for whatever reason, you're gonna pay me back double what I bailed you out for." He grinned at her.

"Sounds like a deal." He then got out and started walking towards the apartment building. Ray sighed and rubbed her eyes. This felt like a terrible decision.

Starting up the car again she looked at the time. An hour to kill which meant go get a donut. Ray drove up town to get a donut and sat at the counter, munching on the sweet treat.

"You look like you've had a long day and it's only 8:20." Agnes commented in concern to her. Agnes was a sweet lady who ran this donut shop and made every donut fresh especially for Ray.

"I feel like it's already been a full day. I think I messed up Agnes." Agnes put her hand gently over Ray's.

"How sweetie?"

"I think my brother is doing things that might get him hurt but I didn't stop him." She said, looking away in shame.

"Ray, sweetie, you have to remember you are just one person. You can't make anyone do anything and just because he's making a dumb decision, does not mean that it's your fault. I'm sure you being you, told him that it wasn't a good idea and probably bagged him to exhaustion." She said with a smile and wink.

"You hit that nail on the head." Ray chuckled.

"I know. Now how are you? What do you have got going on today?" Agnes asked, pouring her a cup of coffee. Ray shrugged.

"A new guy. My manager insisted I take him on even though I have someone else I'm supposed to be seeing today. It sounded like I was the last resort which isn't great." Agnes scoffed.

"Why do they always put the worst ones on you? You need to put your foot down at some point, otherwise you could get seriously hurt."

"I'm good at my job or so that's what they say. And I promise Agnes if I was in danger I could handle it."

"You're so brave, you know that? I've never met someone so selfless as you Leah." Agnes said using her first name. This made Ray uncomfortable, knowing this wasn't the truth. Ray remembered all the times she pickpocketed people when she was younger and worse.

"Thank you Agnes but I'm not. I'm just trying to do better."

"Oh hush you." Agnes waved her hand at Ray then walked away to serve customers. Ray popped her earbuds in and put her play list on shuffle, listening to music and relaxing for a bit. Time couldn't go any slower it felt like. Her phone dinged then.

Fiona: I hate to ask you but could you watch Liam at 1? I have a job interview.

Me: Fiona I have work! What do you want me to do, just work with Liam on my hip?

Fiona: ... Just for an hour?

Me: Omg You owe me!!

Fiona: Thank you!! I love you!

Ray rolled her eyes with a huff and checked the time, getting up. She put the money down on the counter and a $10 tip for Agnes and left. It took about 30 minutes to drive to the coffee place she was supposed to meet this guy Klaus at.

When she got there she looked around for him but saw no one so she sat down at a table inside. Putting on her earbuds she put on some music and sat trying to get a good idea of what this guy was gonna be like. A twitchy mess? An angry violent ass? She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Suddenly Ray felt her shoulder get tapped.

"Are you Ray?" Came a velvet voice. Ray turned around and was greeted with an HD version of the man in the photo. He was extremely attractive now that she saw him in real life and her heart seemed to stop for a moment as she stared at him. He stared back at her face, wide eyes and a half smile, his eyes going over her entire face.

"Wow, you're gorgeous and you work with people like me? What's wrong with you?" He blurted out. Ray blinked in surprise, her mouth making a small 'o'.

"You must be Klaus." Ray said bluntly.

"You're correct on that." He sat down in front of her and held out his hand. He wore all black. Black tight shirt, black leather jean, black converses, and a black coat.

"Klaus Hargreeves." That last name sounded familiar. Ray took his hand. "Leah Gallagher But everyone calls me Ray." They shook hands.

"Why do they call you Ray?? That's completely different from Leah." He asked. She chuckled.

"Everyone calls me Ray as in a Ray Of sunshine. Got it as a kid and it's stuck since."

"And are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Am I what?"

"A Ray of sunshine, of course!" He gave her a goofy smile. Ray was flabbergasted at his personality.

"It depends on who you ask, I guess." She answered somewhat hesitantly, not knowing quite what to say.

"Okay well Ray, I wanna give you a new nickname. Andddddd that's gonna be Freckles." He grinned at her with brown sparkling eyes. Ray bit her lip with a smile and let out a breathy, incredulous laugh.

Today was going to be definitely different.


	2. Druggie Of The Month

It was crazy how evasive Klaus Hargreeves was. Every question she threw at him he somehow twisted into a complicated story that was completely off topic.

"Okay let me ask you a straightforward question, Mr. Hargreeves-"

"Call me Klaus, Mr. Hargreeves is my cunt father." She quietly took note of that comment in her head and tucked it in for later.

"Okay Klaus, are you high right now?"

"Good question. But really what do you mean by "high"?" He air quoted the word high. "I could be high on life for all you know. I'm a care-free guy and oh boy, do I just love the world. Watching the cars pollute the earth and all the ugly sky scrapers just fills me with joy!" He grinned at her. She stared at him blankly for a minute.

"So yes." Ray stood up with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, confused.

You mean we? I'm going to take a patient to a job fair and you're coming with me. Normally this wouldn't be protocol but I already had this scheduled and your case was given to me last minute."

"Don't I feel special." Klaus muttered standing up. He followed her out to her car and she opened the passenger side for him and went around to the drivers side. "Oh la la, what a gentleman you are." He cooed. Ray rolled her eyes but smirked. She had to admit he was a change to the people she met. He was sharp tongued, smart, and funny even if he was a druggie. She could see physically see how jittery he was and how much his eyes flickered around bringing her back to the fact that this wasn't a fun gathering with a friend but a meeting with a patient who she needed to ween off of drugs and get help.

"So Klaus, what's with the tattoos on your hands?" Ray asked curiously. She watched from the corner of her eye as he splayed his hands out and stared down at them for a moment. Hello on one and Goodbye on the other, like a Ouija board. It was odd.

"Well.. you could say I'm the spiritual type." He answered vaguely.

"Hm." Ray answered in response. This caught Klaus's interest.'

"Something wrong with my tattoos?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no.. it's just I'm an atheist. No offense or anything." Ray said cautiously, hoping he wasn't overly religious. Klaus's face split into a grin then he started laughing.

"Oh man, Oh- that's just great." Ray glanced over to him with furrowed eye brows and wide eyes at his response. He saw her look and clarified. "I'm agnostic, just spiritualistic. I just think it's funny that someone who's job is to help people be better and get on the right track, is an atheist. What's your motive in doing this? I assumed you did this because of dear old God but you've completely thrown me off."

"I do it because it's the right thing to do." Ray responded quietly.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bullshit! No one does anything because it's the 'right thing to do.'" He said mockingly. "What is it? Do you get paid a lot?"

Ray shrugged. "$14 an hour."

"Oh yikes- only $14 working with crazy people like me? I mean not to say I'm crazy but I've seen some of the people who are in rehab and god, they're wacka-doodles." He took a breath and Ray couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh at him. He gave her a smile at getting her to laugh but then got back to his point. "Back on the point though, what drives you to be soooo.. holier then thou?"

Ray let out an annoyed sigh. "That's not how I view myself. I just want to make sure people don't end up homeless and on the streets due to drugs. Everyone deserves a second chance and everyone needs help once in a while." He bit his thumb nail as he burned holes in her with his eyes.

"I don't buy it." He said simply after a few minutes.

"Oh my God, you're still thinking about this?"

"Eh, you've been analyzing me since we started talking, I'm just doing the same." He shrugged. Ray opened her mouth to speak but closed it. He was right.

"Okay you got me but at least I'm not harping you."

"Oh you will though."

"Klaus, I'm not a therapist, I'm not going to try to fix your deep rooted emotional issues or anything like that. I am however someone you can feel safe to talk to. I'm here to listen and help. I didn't take this job just to give someone a pat on the back once we got them off drugs and send them on there way."

"Oh Goddddd, you sound so sappy. Look, I don't want-" Ray quickly interrupted him with a sharp snap.

"I did not say you had to. Trust me, you can bottle your shit up as much as you like and will it eat me up inside? Not one god damn bit." Klaus blinked at her in shock for a second.

"Are- are you allowed to be mean to me? I don't think you're allowed to." Ray laughed at him.

"I'm not a teacher or some shit like that. Yes, I have a responsibility to be sober at work and not neglect my duties but there's no ethical code. If you act like an ass, I'll be one right back." They parked outside a house and Ray pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Terry? It's Ray! I'm outside. Okay see you in a second." Then she ended the call. Ray turned to him.

"Get in the back."

"Wh- hey! Why do I have to get in the back?"

"Because I said, now get in the back. Once I drop Terry off, you can get back in the front." Klaus pouted and got out, slamming the door in the process. He then begrudgingly got in the back.

Terry then came out of his house and walked cheerily to Ray's car. He was an older man, maybe in his early 50's. He wore a suit that wasn't put together very well and he had a bit of a beard but he looked happy to see Ray.

"Hiya Ray, It's good to see you." He leaned over and hugged her tight. She smiled and hugged him back happily.

"It's always good to see you Terry. How are you?" She asked as she pulled back and started the car. As she started driving he started talking.

"Well I'm as good as I can be.. I'm nervous though, I haven't looked for a job in so long I don't know if I'll be good at it." Ray gave him a reassuring smile.

"Trust me Terry, you'll do great. Job fairs are guaranteed for people to get jobs. You have a lot of experience as a trucker and I know that there's some jobs in that area at this job fair. Just put in applications in as many as you think you're qualified for and think you'll like, then just wait. Make sure to call and check on your applications every once in a while though."

Terry gave her a jolly smile. "You always know what to say Ray. I'm glad I have you around to help me. I-I'm sorry if I messed up your schedule, asking you to drive me to this job fair."

"Ray shook her head. "No you're fine, Terry. I didn't have a booked schedule today anyway. I'm the one who told you to go anyway and I wanted you to make it. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah but you don't get paid to see me til Friday and-"

"And? Terry, it's okay. I want you to succeed. I don't care about the money, I care about your wellbeing."

"You're the best Ray. Thank you."

"It's not a problem." She parked outside a big grey building and turned to him. "The job fair is on the third floor. All of the jobs are $10 or more and right in your area. I won't be able to pick you up but I want you to have this money to get a cab and a little bit of groceries after." She forced some money into his hand and he gripped it and stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Ray I can't."

"You can. Now go, get in there and put in applications." He smiled at her in thanks then got out, waving as he entered the building. Klaus quickly got into the front seat.

"You said you had an appointment."

"I did."

"But I thought it was for work. You said I was a last minute patient."

"You are. I had plans to go in with Terry and be there for moral support."

"But why are you helping him off your paid grade??" Klaus asked, perplexed. Ray pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Because I care about him, he's not just a patient to me."

"You gave him money though! He's a drug addict! I mean come on man!" Klaus waved his arms around as he spoke.

"I trust him not to get drugs. He's been clean for a while now, and I want to make sure he has food." Ray explained. Silence for a minute then,

"Soo... can I have some money too then?"

"No."

"Why not? You gave Terry money." He pointed his finger accusingly.

"Because I don't trust you." Ray said bluntly as she started the car and pulled out.

"Hmph, rude." He muttered with his arms crossed.

"Am I wrong?"

"Well no, but still. I could have bought some good weed with that or- or maybe some ectasy."

"My point exactly." Klaus shrugged with a tilt of his head. After a few minutes of silence Klaus spoke.

"So uhh, where are we going now?"

"I have to do one quick thing then the rest of the day will be focused on you. You'll get to decide what we do." Klaus clapped his hands excitedly at that.

"Oh yayyy! Finally we can have some fun."

"I regret saying that already." Ray muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on, I'm great. You'll have fun, I'll show you."

"Mhm." Ray said, driving to her house. The rest of the car ride was in silence as Klaus occasionally glanced into the rear view mirror almost as if he was looking at someone. Delusions? Paranoia of some kind? He didn't seem to be the kind to take the hard drugs but she didn't know him very well. She parked outside her house and turned to him. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ray got out and walked up the steps and inside. Carl was still sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Carl, have you moved at all since I left?" she asked with narrowed eyes,

"Why would I need to move?" He asked, confused. Ray sighed with a shake of her head.

"Okay buddy, have fun with that one brain cell of yours." She looked around for Fiona. "Carl where's Fiona?"

"Uhhhh.." He drifted off as the cartoon entranced him again. Fiona came downstairs then with Liam on her hip and a diaper bag looped around her arm.

"Thank you so much Ray. I'm sorry this is such last minute but I didn't think I would get a call back so soon and- Who's he?" She asked, peering behind Ray's shoulder. Ray looked behind her and sighed as she saw Klaus with a cheeky grin.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"And you thought I would listen?"

"God just-" She gave an irritated growl and turned back to Fiona. "Ignore him. You have a ride to your interview, right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah.." Fiona said slowly taking her eyes off of Klaus and back to Ray. "Steve is taking me." Ray's eyes narrowed.

"How is Steve, by the way?" Ray asked innocently.

"He's good, why?"

"No reason. Here give me Liam before your late to your interview. The car seats in the van right?" Fiona nodded.

"Yea. Franks in the back of the van though so mind the smell. Ian put him in there this morning because he reeked of piss." Fiona said with a cringe. Ray wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Thanks for the heads up. Okay I'll see you later, love you." Fiona gave her a quick side hug and a kiss on the cheek then gave Liam one too.

"Okay I'll see you guys later. Carl is fine where he is, he's not going anywhere for awhile." Ray looked back around at Carl to see Klaus sitting beside him, watching cartoons with him. Fiona then left through the door, giving Klaus another confused look as she left.

"You know," Klaus started. "This cartoon has been on since I was a kid."

"Man you're old." Carl said. Klaus gave him a glare.

"Look here kid, I'm not old. You're just young." Carl gave him a mocking look.

"Okay, whatever you say." Klaus rolled his eyes and got up.

"What are we doing now? Also who was that? And who's the kid? Er-both the kids anyway. Is the little human in your arms yours?"

"We're going to get a car seat from a van. That was my older sister. The couch potato is my younger brother. This is also my little brother."

"Oh, I love family. I have a few siblings myself. Are those your only siblings or are there more lurking about?" He asked as he followed her to the back door and out it.

"I have two other younger brothers who are both in highschool and a younger sister in elementary school. "

"Oooh you have as many siblings as I do! How fun.. Who am I kidding? My siblings and I would probably choke each other if we were all in the same room together."

"Sounds about right." Ray muttered as she opened the van door to see Frank laying in the walkway between the seats. Ray gagged as the smell hit her. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth contorted into disgust.

"I think you have a hobo living in your van. You might wanna get an exterminator for that." And then he laughed at his own joke. Ray couldn't help but let out as slight giggle.

"He's not a hobo, unfortunately. He's my dad."

"This sad excuse is your dad? Oh, well I just figured out why you wanna help people like us." Ray clicked her tongue at his comment, knowing there was truth somewhere in there.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now shut up for a second." With one hand Ray reached in and started to slowly unbuckle the car seat from the car. After a few seconds of fumbling, Klaus stepped in front of her and got it out then took it and put it on his shoulder. "Oh.. thank you." Ray muttered out. Klaus simply winked at her and they walked back inside and then out the front door.

"You sure you should leave the kid home alone? I've seen the movie home alone and it didn't start on a great premise." Klaus commented as he installed the car seat in the car.

"To answer that valid question, I have quite a long list but I'll just answer with the top three. One, Carl- my brother, is not smart enough to come up with a contraption like in that movie. However, he is crazy and can beat a full grown man if he really needed to. Second, my family has a reputation on this block and that is don't fuck with the Gallagher's. Thirdly, and this is the most crucial, we have nothing to steal; we're poor."

Klaus chuckled. "You know I liked where that was going because at first I thought that it was gonna be pretty badass reasons but that last one really ended on a flat note. Like a song that has a decent start, a great chorus, but the end just didn't go along with the rest of the song." Ray shrugged at that.

"True, but number three was probably the most honest."

"You are indeed right." Klaus then got in the car. "Hurry up, we're gonna have some fun now instead of boring errands." Ray rolled her eyes and got into the driver's side.

"Have you ever even been on an errand in your whole life?"

"Does getting drugs count?"


	3. Badflower- Ghost

A month of back and forth of seeing each other three or four days out of every week, Ray was laughing at Klaus all the time. He always brought a smile to her face every time she was in a bad mood.

It was a particular night when Ray had gotten back from taking Klaus on job searches when she got a text from him.

Klaus: Hey Ray, It's Klaus ;) Um, I'm gracing you with this text to ask if you'd like to hang out with me tomorrow. Like as in not work related, because we both need an off day from the crippling reality of society. So whaddya say?

Ray: I'm definitely not opposed but Klaus, how'd you get my number?

Klaus: Uhhh that's not important. But great! Meet me at that hipster cafe we always go to, idk what it's called.

Me: Lol you mean bruskies?

Klaus: Yeaaaaah that place.

Ray laughed and put her phone down, going down stairs just in time to see Frank punch Ian straight in the face. Ray gasped in shock and ran towards them. "Oh my god! Frank what the fuck?!" Ray screamed.

"That little bastard took my money!" Frank shouted with a slur. Ray swiveled around with flared nostrils and punched Frank in the side of the jaw as hard as she could.

"Fuck off you drunk asshole!"And then Ray turned around to Ian to help him as blood was gushing out of his nose. Fiona had quickly ran down stairs to see what was going on and saw Ian.

"What the fuck happened??" She asked as she walked towards Ian and grabbed his chin to see how bad it was.

"Frank being fucking dru-" Ray didn't get to finish her sentence as Frank grabbed her by the shoulder and punched her in the eye. Ray stumbled as she held her face. He then pushed her and she hit the side of the fridge and fell, off balanced with blurry vision. Suddenly Lip was charging down the stairs with the bat and quickly slipped through Ian and Fiona, catching Frank right in the stomach.

Frank fell on the ground with a groan and Ray stood up, marching over to him and grabbing him by his hair. As he staggered up in pain she pulled him close to her face, voice low. "Just because you shot us out of your old wrinkly ballsack, doesn't mean you get to treat us like shit. Next time you won't fucking catch me off guard and you'll have one less finger." Then Ray dragged him out of the house by his hair and pushed him over the backyard railing.

Ray came back inside with a slam of the door. "Fucking piece of shit." She muttered to herself.

"Ray you good?" Lip asked.

"Yeah my eye just hurts." She muttered.

"Yeah that's because it's as purple as a grape." Fiona said in concern, walking over to her and holding her face gently. "First Ian, then you.. This is gettin' out of hand. It's time to change the locks because I'm done with him and his bullshit."

"Agreed." Ray chimed. Ian just looked at Fiona with blood all over his face.

"Does it look like I'm gonna say no?" He muttered.

"And I hate his guts so you don't have to run it by me." Lip said.

"I'm going up to my room. Don't tell Abuela what happened, I'm gonna avoid her for a bit til my eyes better. Don't want her to worry and have her heart give out or something." Ray muttered and started walking away. Lip stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly. Ray didn't turn around, glaring at the wall.

"Yeah." And then she walked upstairs. Ray quickly closed her door with a slam then changed into a tank top and a pair of old pajama bottoms. Ray then plopped down on her bed and took out her phone, scrolling through her social media for awhile.

After about two hours of just scrolling and feeling numb she went to her texts. Ray's thumb hovered over Klaus's name then she clicked on it and sent him a meme.

Me:

Klaus: lolololol me too! What a surprise. Rough night so far?

Me: You've got no idea.. What are you up to?

Klaus: I'm attempting to turn an old pair of boots into sandboots=sandal boots. I like to keep up with the latest fashion trends if you know what I mean

Me: You're a dork XD

Klaus: Coming from the person that uses 'XD' unironically..

Me: Hey! Using 'XD' is cool as shit. Get outta my face with that negativity man.

Klaus: Whatever you sayyyy. Also-

Klaus: Do I look dashing? Sophisticated and brooding? A lost soul, wondering about life?

Me: You look nice...

Ray put down her phone for a second, taking a deep breath. She wanted to say a lot more but couldn't. He looked so fuckable in that picture but she had to keep it polite. Her phone buzzed and she picked it back up.

Klaus: Nice?? Just nice??? Seems a little subpar.

Me: What do you want me to say? That you look like a snack?

Klaus: Yes! Yes, I do. Because let's face it, I am one. Send me a pic of yourself now.

Me: Er, how about an older pic? I look ugly rn :P

Klaus: Pft, whatever. Have you even seen yourself? But yeah, send me the picture.

Me:

Klaus: Idk what to say that won't make me seem like a mumbling idiot about how beautiful you are so uhhhhh

Me: Shut up you goofball. I mean honestly Klaus, have you seen yourself? You're... incredible.

Ray put down her phone and put her face in her hands. She had know idea what she was doing. Was this flirting? With her patient?? No he wasn't even a patient, he was a person she was trying to help. She couldn't do this, it was crossing lines... But she felt a connection with him.. Ray hadn't laughed like she laughed when Klaus was around.. She hadn't felt the heat in her stomach or the weird fluttering of her heart like she felt every time she was around him. There was something about Klaus that was completely different about everyone else she had met. He wasn't afraid to be weird, be abnormal, eccentric, whatever you wanted to call it.

Klaus: Did you mean that?

Me: Why wouldn't I?

Ray didn't know but Klaus was sitting in his dingy bed with his phone gripped tightly in his hands, staring hard at the screen with a blank face. His heart clenched after reading the last text Ray sent him.

"What is it?" Ben asked curious. Klaus didn't even turn his head in Ben's direction. "She said I was incredible.. and meant it."

"Who?" Ben asked, sitting in the chair across from Klaus's bed, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Ray- Leah- Freckles, whatever you want to call her.." Klaus muttered. Ben jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! I love Leah, she's so sweet."

"Yeah, but what does she see in me?" Klaus asked, slowly looking at Ben.

"What do you mean? You're great Klaus." Ben tried to assure him.

"No, I'm a flamboyant drug addict with nothing to my name, see's ghosts, has daddy issues, etc. The list can go on Ben." He popped two pills with a sigh.

"You know the whole point of seeing Leah is to get clean from drugs." Ben fixed him with a look. Klaus shrugged.

"the whole point of being dead is to go to heaven or wherever but here you are."

It was late at night when Ray finally went to bed. Klaus had never texted her back which worried her but it was Klaus, he was always doing something. Ray woke up at around 11 on Saturday. It took awhile for her to actually get up, the pain in her face intense. When she finally did, Ray walked over to her mirror and saw the dark bruise around her eye.

"Yikes.." She muttered to herself. Ray quickly made her way to the shower and showered quickly then ran to her room with her towel wrapped around her. She opened her window to see how the weather felt then got dressed according to that. It was a little bit chilly but the sun was out so she got into something cute.

Complimenting this outfit was some circular shaped sunglasses for the bruise she was sporting, and a long nude colored over coat.

Going downstairs, Ray didn't see anyone so quickly headed for the door only to open it and see Steve standing there, about to knock. "Oh- Hey, Ray. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out. I don't know where Fiona is, don't ask me. Bye." And she slipped past him, as he went in oblivious to the fact that she was glaring at him through her sunglasses. Quickly Ray got into her car and drove to the cafe Klaus wanted to meet at. When she got there she went inside and immediately saw him sitting down in a booth, a pair of old headphones on. He was staring out the window in thought, or so it looked like.

Ray walked up to him slowly and slid into the booth opposite of him. When he noticed her finally, he gave her a giant grin.

"Heyyyyy, you showed."

"Yeah, I kinda didn't know what time so I just decided to show up at a normal-ish time and hope for the best."

"Well perfect timing, I was actually about to text you and- I'm sorry but the sunglasses are cool and all but what's with them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aesthetic?"Ray questioned weakly with a forced smile.

"You don't ever wear sunglasses. So uhhhhh, bad hangover? What?" He asked, his brows furrowed. Unknowingly to her, Ben was sitting next to her, peering between the sunglasses and her face.

"I can't quite see but it looks like her face is bruised. Take off her sunglasses." Ben said to Klaus. Klaus's eyes flickered to Ben and then back to Ray, then quickly his hands shot out and took off the sunglasses. Ray's face instantly ducked down.

"Klaus, give me the sunglasses back." She muttered as she put a hand over her face.

"Leah, look at me." Klaus demanded sternly. Ray had never heard him so serious before. She sighed and finally looked at him. Klaus's face flickered to her eye then her whole face. "What happened?" He asked softly. Ray didn't say anything.

"I'm leaving." She muttered and stood up. Klaus quickly stood up and went after her. He followed her outside.

"Why are you leaving?? I just want to help."

"I don't need your help!" She shouted forcefully "I'm the one who helps people, not the other way around." Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. he was at least 5'9, where as she was 5'3. Ray stood still, tense. Finally she eased up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who hurt you?" Klaus muttered, his chin resting on her head.

"does it really matter?" She asked, the vibrations from her body rumbling in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah it does. Who was it?"

"It.. was my dad. It was nothing I couldn't handle, he got fucked up with a bat afterwards." Klaus didn't respond hugging her tighter. finally he pulled back, his hands on her shoulders.

"Ray?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered looking up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes dark and intense. Ray stared at him for a second then threw any warnings in her head away.

"Yes." That's when Klaus leaned in, capturing her lips with his own. His lips were soft and warm, his chest flush against hers. His hands entangled in Ray's hair and she stood on her tip toes, one hand on his neck, the other cupping his cheek. When they pulled away, they both stared at each other, waiting for one of them to talk.

"I really liked that." Ray whispered. Klaus's face went from worry to an ear to ear grin and he laughed.

"So did I! We should do it again." And then he quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Ray's eyes fluttered shut, forgetting all the worries and sadness she had earlier.


	4. Monster Under My Bed

The moment after the kiss was filled with questions on both parts. The first was what came out of Klaus's mouth.

"So.. awkward question but what are we now? Usually when two people passionately kiss they've been going on dates and uh you're the person trying to keep my clean, heh heh.." Klaus scratched the back of his head, his back flush against the wall of the cafe and Ray's back against her car.

"Well.. we both enjoyed that, right?" Ray asked. Klaus nodded his head.

"Definitely so. And I mean we're both single, right?" Klaus asked. Ray nodded her head with a little smile.

"Incredibly single. As single as someone could get." Klaus laughed.

"Well that's good for me then... So I really haven't done this thing before, I mean I usually just," Klaus made a thrusting movement with his hips. "And then leave. What about you?"

"Uh.." Ray stared at him for a second remembering the two relationships she had ever had. "Well the first one didn't last very long on the account of he's dead now and the second one.." Ray cocked her head, her eyes staring in the distance. "Well we don't talk about him." She shook her head and stared at Klaus.

"Mysterious, I like it. If it's any consolation on my part, I lost my brother a long time ago. His name was Ben.. sometimes I feel like I still hear him." Klaus's eyes shifted to his left where Ben was glaring at him.

"Real funny Klaus." Ben scoffed. Klaus only partially shrugged at him, trying not to seem like a complete psycho in front of Ray.

"I'm.. really sorry, Klaus. I couldn't imagine losing any of my sibling's.. Sometimes they're what keep me going on some days." Ray looked at him with sympathy in her big brown eyes.

"Eh, well you know, it was a long time ago. Besides, all of my siblings are dicks. We haven't seen each other in like 13, 14 years? And honestly, I'm fine with that. Whenever any of us are all together, something bad happens." Klaus muttered bitterly, kicking a pebble with his shoes. "Anyway, isn't this the part where one of us asks each other out or that sort of thing?"

"Is it? I don't know, I'm super socially awkward."

"Well same here freckles, looks like we're both fucked." Ray laughed at that then motioned for him to come closer. He stared at her then at her out stretched hands, finally taking a step towards her, grabbing both her hands. Ray grinned and took a step towards him, then dramatically getting down on one knee.

"Klaus Hargeeves, will you date me?" Ray asked, staring up at him with a closed eyed smile.

"This is the cutest shit ever, of course!" Klaus pulled her up, lifting her up in his arms and spinning her in circles til she got dizzy. When he let her go, Ray stumbled. Klaus laughed but quickly helped to steady her. "Oops, didn't mean to make you dizzy."

"You're such a goofball. Get in my car, we're going to my house." Quickly heading to the driver's side, Ray got in, starting the car. Klaus got in, confused.

"Pray tell, why are we going to your house?" Ray glanced over to him, pulling out.

"So, this is going to confuse you a bit but if I hide you from my family for any length of time, I'll never hear the end of it. I'd rather not get constant bitching about 'Oh nieta, why did you not introduce me to this boy of yours' or 'What, are we not good enough for you to introduce your little boy toy to us.'" Ray looked like she was on the verge of a rant.

"I'm suddenly afraid to meet your family."

"Don't be, they don't bite much."

"Ha, you're so funny." Klaus responded dryly.

"Right?"

They made it to Ray's house quicker then Klaus would have liked. He hadn't been introduced to someones family before as a 'boyfriend.' He was still wondering in the back of his head what he was doing.

Klaus didn't date people, he had one night stands be it women or men, then he bailed. He had drug buddies to bond with, the rehab center people to keep him company, the paramedics who saved his life on numerous occasions, not a girlfriend.

People didn't worry over him, didn't buy him food, make sure he was okay. Of course at first, it was obligation but it shifted over time and he didn't know when.

When he kissed her, it was all passion. A full month of staring at her 5 days out of the week, her honey voice, her chocolate eyes that were full of nothing but genuine kindness, and concern for his wellbeing; it was intoxicating. If this was how normal people were in a relationship all the time then this is what he wanted and he didn't plan on letting it go.

Ray suddenly shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey we're here. Are you okay?" Her hand cupped one side of his face. When she looked at him in that moment, he felt terrible about always lying to her about being clean. Klaus smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine." The concern was still evident on her face.

"Are you sure? If you're that nervous about meeting my family, you don't have to. We can go up to my room and relax for the rest of the day. Watch a movie, listen to music, sleep, whatever you want." Ray tried to comfort him, wondering what was wrong. She had never thought about the fact that he might be shy about meeting a bunch of people at once.

Ray suddenly felt terrible about putting him in this situation, regretting how pushy she had been when she had just asked him out. He probably had commitment issues too, to top it off. God, he was probably freaked out by her. Ray's thoughts were going wild until he pulled her back to reality.

"Hey, I want to meet them. Then after we can go up to your room, you can show me all your embarrassing stuff, and we can be vulnerable with each other and all that stuff people in relationships do." His smile was more genuine this time.

They walked up to the door together and Ray led him in. Everyone was in the kitchen, having lunch, arguing when they came in.

"Who ate the last of my fucking cereal?!" Lip muttered with a cig between his lips.

"Lip, you smoke in here one more time and I swear to god-" Fiona didn't finish what she was saying, noticing Ray and Klaus. "Oh Ray, their you are. Where have you been? V wanted to look at your eye but you weren't here."

"Er, sorry. I'll go over to Kev and V's later to-"

"Don't bother, I'm already here." V interrupted her, coming down the stairs with Kev following behind her. "Girl lemme see that eye. You know I was gonna be all up on you when I found out and you bail on me? Stop with the 'I'm fine, I can handle it blah blah' like Lip. Shit makes my head hurt." V grabbed her chin and examined her eye. "You can still see out of it, right?" V muttered.

"Well yeah."

"Then you see the white boy following behind you which you haven't introduced yet?"

"Let go of my face and I'll gladly introduce him." Ray muttered. V let go and Ray swiveled towards Klaus.

"This is Klaus, he's my boyfriend. Y'all have one minute to get it all out, then we're going up stairs." Right as she said it every one erupted with a question or comment.

"Are they always like this?" Klaus muttered, leaning in towards her.

"Crazy? Yeah."

"I mean, I've met crazy, this is just a different kind then I'm used to."

"I get it. They can be very over bearing at times." As they spoke to themselves, Lip walked over, looking Klaus up and down.

"I hope you know, you're not shit and by dating my sister, any mess up will get back to Ian and I. We are both people who know how to dispose of a body properly and without getting caught." Lip took a drag of his cigarette, blowing it in Klaus's face. Klaus scrunched his nose.

"I like the whole scary brother ploy man, you really got that down to a T." Klaus muttered sarcastically

"Annnnnnd time is up! We are going up stairs now!" Ray exclaimed as she took Klaus by the hand.

"Oh can I hang out with you guys?!" Debby shouted in glee.

"No!" Klaus and Ray both yelled out at the same time. They both looked at each other, Klaus with a smirk and Ray a grin.

Ray showed Klaus upstairs and he stood in her bedroom cautiously. Ray sat on her bed staring at him, then patted her bed for him to sit next to her.

"I feel like.." Klaus started as he walked over to her bed, plopping down besides her. "I just entered a circus. Not a bad one of course but.." He scratched the back of his head. "Just a loud one." Ray chuckled.

"Yeah well.. It's kind of always like this to be honest with you. It's gotten worse though.." Ray stared off in the distance, memories flashing through her head. Klaus's hand was suddenly on her cheek, his eyes staring into hers with concern.

"Where'd you go?" He asked quietly. Ray had no way of explaining things to him at this moment so she didn't, instead uttering,

"I don't know."

Klaus tried distracting Ray and for a few hours they watched different movie series. They first watched the old Star Wars movies then they watched Back to the future, laughing at the bad quality of it.

As it started getting dark Ray asked the question. "Are you staying the night?" Klaus wasn't keen on staying the night, his mind going to the pills he was supposed to pick up tonight. On the other hand, spending the night with Ray was extremely appealing, having not spent the night with anyone besides accidentally sleeping in with a one night stand.

"Sure." He said quietly. Ray tried to contain her excitement, giving him a little grin.

"I'm gonna get comfy, I'll be right back." Then Ray got up, opening her door and walking down the hall. Klaus closed the door and gulped. He tried not to focus on the fact that he was gonna be losing drugs and focused on the positive.

Looking down at his attire, Klaus quickly pulled off his denim sleeveless shirt, unbuckled his left boot then hopped on one leg to get his right one off, tripping and falling to the floor. He quickly scrambled up, pulling off his jeans, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. He internally sighed in relief, thankful he hadn't put on a pair of speedos today.

He then ducked in front of Ray's mirror that was put on the wall at her height. He combed his fingers through his curly hair then took a breath in his hand, shrugging when he didn't smell anything.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Klaus jumped, turning to Ben who stood their with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Sometimes I wish I could just make you disappear for a while. Leave Ben, I'm trying to spend time with Ray!" He hissed.

"It looks like you're trying to get laid." He bluntly stated.

"Well if I get laid that's a bonus. Now scram!" Ben rolled his eyes but disappeared. When Ray entered the room she was wearing nothing but a big shirt that went down to her knees. Klaus held his breath for a second, staring at her.

"I like the dress, very chićhe." Klaus quipped weakly. Ray smiled and looked down. Quickly she walked over to her bed and got under the covers, peering at him from under them.

"You can lay down, I don't bite." She muttered. He quickly got in the bed with her, laying beside her, his hands on her waist.

"You're beautiful." He whispered then kissed her neck. Klaus's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to distract himself from the need to be high, his mind somewhere away from the spirits that harassed him.

Ray captured his lips with her own, her hands running up and down his chest. She bit his lower lip softly, grinning as he moaned. Klaus grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off her head, his finger tips grazing her body.

There bodies were both flush against one another's, Klaus's hand gripped her hair. As they were kissing, Ray stifled a little yawn. Klaus pulled back with a laugh. "Are you tired?" He asked with a grin.

"I mean.. just a little."

"Go to sleep, I'll be here." He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked. Klaus nodded.

"Of course." Ray gave him a soft smile then cuddled into him, her head laying on his chest. Soon she was snoring softly. Klaus's arms were wrapped around her, the warmth of her body making it easy for him to fall into sleep.

It was 3 AM when Klaus woke up. Ray had turned the other way, her legs entangled in his still. Klaus felt physically sick, sweat dripping down his forehead. His phone went off then.

Unknown Number: Do you still want the stuff?

Klaus stared at the text for a moment, glancing at Ray then back at his phone.

Klaus: Can you meet me at an address?


	5. The Falling Out

It was 3:38 AM when Klaus snuck out of Ray's bed. He quickly got his clothes on and opened her door, looking out to see if anyone was awake. He slowly crept down the stairs, the living room was empty and so was the kitchen besides a passed out drunk guy. Klaus registered this as Ray's dad. He stared at the disgusting drunk with a scrunched up nose, then walked out the door. When he got outside the car was already parked outside the house. He walked up to the car as it rolled down it's window.

"You got what I need?" The guy asked. Klaus flashed him the money.

"Yeppppp, now do you have what I need?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowed. The guy held up the little clear bag of pills. Klaus grinned. "Good. Here you go." Klaus tossed him the wadded up money and he threw the pills at Klaus, Klaus catching them mid air with a face splitting grin. He kissed the bag then swallowed two dry.

"That was a dumb idea." Ben said, appearing beside him. Klaus just rolled his eyes at him. As Klaus turned around to go back into the house, he saw two of Ray's brothers staring at him, they each had weapons in there hands, covered in blood. He couldn't tell if it was there own or someone else's.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" The ginger one asked, walking closer to him.

"Er, just some fun things. Wh-what are you guys doing?" He asked, taking a tentative step back. The other one shrugged.

"Finishing up some business. You know how it is, don't you Klaus?" The other one took a step towards him. "By the way, I'm Lip, this is Ian. We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier."

"I mean you kind of introduced yourself with that lovely warning." Klaus muttered, pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket, lighting it, and taking a drag. They stared at him silently for a second. Klaus realized this and took the cigarette out if his mouth.

"Not to offend or anything. It was a great warning you know, I thought it was quite fitting. It goes the whole protective brother theme you were going for... Er, sorry?" Klaus bit the inside of his cheek nervously. They stared at him for another minute then they both grinned and started laughing.

"Calm down, it's fine man. I'm glad ray got herself someone who has some actual balls." Lip took the cigarette from him and took a drag then handed it back to him. Ian stepped over and snatched the pills from Klaus's hands.

"Ray doesn't know about these, does she?"Ian narrowed his eyes at Klaus, throwing the pills back at him.

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Because disphit, she's a fucking rehabilitation councilor." Lip said venomously.

"Oh right, haha..." Klaus started weakly. "I forgot about that." Klaus gulped, running a hand down his face. "Look, you can't tell Ray. Please, she can't know. I have to have these, I just do."

"You don't need them though." Ben mumbled and Klaus shot him a hateful glare. "You just think you need them, I don't care what you say Klaus."

"Look, you want us to keep your secret just know that there will be a time for you to help us out. And don't forget about it." Lip said to him.

"Are you black mailing me?" Klaus asked with a raised eye brow.

"That's an ugly word." Ian smirked. "Think of it as a favor for a favor. You help us and we help you, but if you don't keep your end of this, just remember how you see us now." Klaus stared at them, Lip had a crow bar and Ian had a baseball bat, both of them with blood on themselves.

Klaus tried to keep a smirk off his face. They were oblivious to the fact that he couldn't be broken, no matter how much they hurt him. While it did in fact hurt, he could take as much as they could dish. "Sure. Sounds reasonable to me."

"Klaus, you're an idiot. What are you doing?!" Ben shouted at him.

"Shut it, Ben." Klaus hissed through clamped teeth.

"What?" Lip asked, turning to him confused.

"Nothing, nothing, just talking to myself is all."

Lip and Ian looked at one another. "Okayyy, well we have to go. Have fun with that baggy, druggie boy." Lip said, Then Ian and him walked off down the side walk, presumably to finish whatever they had started.

Klaus sat down on the sidewalk with a groan. "I'm being threatened by high schoolers." He muttered.

"Very, very, scary High schoolers though." Ben muttered.

"Yeah tell me about it. Thought I was gonna shit my pants when I turned around and they were staring at me. Why didn't you warn me?" Klaus asked Ben accusingly. Ben stared at him incredulously.

"I tried to warn you! You don't listen to me though, I'm just the dead brother."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Fuck, I'm dumb." Klaus muttered.

"Tell me about it." Klaus shot him a look and Ben raised his hands in apology. "Sorry, sorry." Klaus sighed at him and got up, walking back inside and back into Ray's room. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his nose smelling her hair.

She smelled like vanilla.. Vanilla and nostalgia. Klaus sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping that he wasn't going to lose her.

A month into there relationship and it never came up again between Klaus, Ian, and Lip about the favor or the drugs. They presumably laid off him, seeing how happy he made Ray; or so he hoped.

Klaus was at his dingy little apartment, waiting for Ray to get off another case with a patient so he could have her time and attention to himself.

Ray had just got off of work, sighing at how difficult this guy was being. He was hostile, and bitter, kind of like Frank. Ray laid her head down on the steering wheel, her eyes closed as she sat in the parking lot of a rehabilitation center.

Ray's head jerked back in surprise as someone knocked on her car window. She turned her head to see her Manager Mike. Ray rolled down her window.

"Yeah?" Ray asked hesitantly.

"You okay?" Mike asked in concern.

"Just peachy." Ray responded sarcastically then sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine Mike. Just a little stressed out is all. What's up?"

"Well, if you say so.." Mike said, unconvinced. He pulled out a yellow flier from his back pocket and handed it to Ray. "I know this is last minute but I think you should go. It's tonight at 8:30, formal wear only. You know like, black and white suit and tie type of formal."

"What's it for?" Ray muttered, staring at the badly printed yellow flier, trying to decipher what it said.

"It's a fund raiser for babies with drug addiction due to parents that used while pregnant with them." Mike explained. Ray's heart started breaking after hearing this. Mike knew she couldn't say no. "Every drink you buy, everything you eat, goes straight to the proceeds. There will also be a charity box too for extra. I hope you can dance by the way." Mike added.

"Ugh you know I can't Mike. Whatever, I'll just fake it til I make it. Can I bring a date?" Ray asked. Mike looked shocked.

"You? A date?" He asked, perplexed.

"I have a life too you know." Ray muttered, giving him the stink eye.

"Of course, I wasn't saying that.. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Well to be honest Ray, you're kind of a work-aholic. Not saying that's a bad thing or anything but uh.. Well everyone kind of had bets on wether you had a boyfriend or not." Mike looked away, ashamed. Ray's mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Ray asked him then stopped for a second. "Wait a minute.. What did you bet?!" Ray pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Uh well.. You see.. Oh man, look at the time! We should both probably get ready for that fund raiser, see you there!" Mike quickly walked away, leaving Ray to stare at his back with a glare. Ray drove to Klaus's muttering the entire time to herself.

"Work-aholic.. yeah right, bunch of jack asses." When Ray pulled up, Klaus was standing outside smoking. When he saw her, he put it out and walked over to her car. The moment he got in, he was assaulted by an accusing question.

"Am I a work-aholic?" Ray asked, turning to him. Klaus's eyes widened, not expecting that.

"Don't answer, change the subject." Ben muttered to him. "She has that look in her eye. The look all females get when they're angry." Ben shivered dramatically.

"Well uh.. you see here-" Klaus had trouble forming words. Ray's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, I am! How could you not tell me that I'm an bitter old hag with no life?!" Ray exclaimed.

"No, no, no, Freckles you're not a bitter old Hag! You're just a hard worker, there's nothing wrong with that." Klaus tried to reassure her. "What even brought this up?" He asked, confused.

"My manager and co-workers made bets on me about me having a boyfriend or not since all I ever do is work.." Ray muttered, sullenly. Klaus winced.

"Ouch. Maybe you do have no life." He grinned at her. "Maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination, the only way your lonely self can feel love." Klaus said dramatically. One look from Ray set him over the edge and he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ray glared at him with flared nostrils.

"It's kind of funny." Klaus said in between laughter. "Hahaha- Ow!" Klaus winced as Ray pinched his arm. "Abuse! This woman just abused me!" Klaus cried out, pointing at Ray. Ray rolled her eyes at him with a sigh. "Oh come on, Ray. Who cares what they think?They're the ones always putting all the work on you anyway so they have no room to talk."

"Yeah I guess you're right.." Ray muttered. Klaus kissed her cheek.

"Of course I'm right! I see Mike texting you all the time about how 'so and so had to call in sick, can you take this case for a day or two' or some bullshit like that that."

"True... Hey question." Ray turned to him. "Do you have any suits?" She asked.

"Suits? Have you seen my wardrobe? Now a skirt, maybe. I've got some interesting bits of clothing here and there but the closest thing to a suit I own is a ruffled button up shirt. It's very 70's, Austin Powers type of shirt." Klaus told her. Ray stared at him and blinked.

"Yeah okay. I'm gonna quickly take you to the store and get you a suit, or at least something nice." Klaus looked at her in confusion.

"Why? What are we doing? Going to a funeral?"

"No, it's a fundraiser for babies who were born addicted to drugs and I was hoping you would go with me. You have to dress nice." Ray explained. Klaus made a face.

"That's not really my scene.." He dragged out. Ray nodded, rejected.

"Yeah, I understand." She said quickly. "I'll go alone. I only have two hours to get ready so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ray leaned over him and opened the door then leaned back.

Klaus stared at her for a second, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep." Was all she said.

"Klaus, I know you're not that stupid. This is important to her and you just said you're not going to go. If it was the other way around, I'm sure Ray would go to whatever stupid event you wanted to drag her to. If you get out of this car right now, you will have fucked yourself." Ben told him, his face serious.

Klaus looked at him, then looked back at Ray. "You know what, I'll go. I understand that this means a lot to you and I want to make you happy." Klaus said softly. Ray turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"What changed?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just the fact that I know that things like this really touch you; I wanna be here for you, and support you." Klaus bullshit her as Ben fed him lines. Things like this weren't in his expertise.

Rah smiled softly at him. "That.. means a lot to me, thank you." She leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips softly. Klaus's eyes closed and he leaned in, putting his hand on her neck. They slowly both broke the kiss, both staring at each other passionately. "We should probably get going." Ray whispered softly.

"Yeah.. we should do... that." Klaus muttered, his eyes cloudy with lust. He imagined her laying naked on her bed, a sculpted masterpiece. They still hadn't gotten any closer to doing anything except on that first night.

About two hours later, Klaus had a suit, shaved the stubble on his face so he had a nice sharpened goatee, and smelled decent for once. He had put his foot down on a tie, opting for a more sexy look with two buttons on the white shirt undone. Now he was just sitting down stairs on the couch of Ray's house, waiting for her to come down stairs.

Klaus listened in on the conversation Debbie and Steve we're having. "You wouldn't want Fiona finding out about you're real name, would you Steve?"

"Look Debs, I kept all my promises. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell her the truth. Or I will." Debbie said firmly.

"I'm going to, I promise. I just need a little time, okay?"

"Fine." Debbie said with a 'hmph', then walked away. Klaus watched as Debbie started climbing the stairs then stopped, turning to him.

"Why are you all dressed up? Are you gonna propose to my sister?" Debbie asked him. Klaus choked on air and started coughing.

"Um, I-I I'm taking-" Fiona who was walking down the stairs, saved him.

"Debs, leave Klaus alone. Go upstairs and make sure Carl doesn't set fire to anything." Fiona told her firmly. Debbie rolled her eyes but walked up stairs, stomping every step of the way. "Hey, you okay?" Fiona asked him. Steve walked into the living room, wrapping his arm around Fiona's waist.

"Yeah, just peachy." Klaus gave her a forced grin.

"You're nervous." Steve stated, or whatever his real name was. Klaus shrugged.

"Tiny bit. I feel like I'm a 30 year old man going to prom again only this time I'm more fucked up in the head then last time."

"Well you kind of are." Fiona told him.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked, confused.

"Ray never went to any dances. No junior dances, not prom, nothing. Before she lived with us, she lived with her mom who home schooled her and made her into a tiny soldier. Every day, brutal work outs, learning how to clean a gun, shoot it, how to properly stab someone to kill them, how to escape attackers, it goes on. Her mother was planning on making her sterile when she was 18 but died before she could. Ray was fucked up when she came here."

Klaus sat there stunned, not being able to believe his ears. "Why? Why would she do that to her? Make her go through all of that?" He asked, his voice thick, remembering some of his own childhood. His was never that bad but it was similar in a lot of ways. Fiona shrugged with a look of sadness.

"Paranoia? Who knows. No one talks about Laina anymore though. Every time you ask Ray's grandma she just says the same thing over and over again. 'Life is scary, Laina was scarier.'" Fiona recited.

"Ray.. never told me." Klaus muttered, his head in one hand.

"The way to a mans heart is through his 3rd and 4th rib." Klaus looked up at Ray who stood on the stairs, looking beautiful. She had on a beautiful black dress with white stars on it, her hair pulled loosely back, some hair framing her face. She wore a sad smile. "That's what madre always told me."

"You look.. astonishing." Klaus breathed, standing up.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go or should you guys keep chatting about my traumatic past? I can wait." She quipped towards Fiona. Fiona walked up the stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful. Don't stress about things too much, okay? Remember, she can't hurt you anymore." Fiona squeezed her arm comfortingly then walked back down stairs, pulling Steve into the kitchen to talk softly amongst themselves. As Ray walked down the stairs she heard Fiona tell Steve that there great aunt was apparently buried somewhere in the yard.

Ray's head cocked to the side but walked over to Klaus. "Did you hear what I just heard?" She asked him.

"About the relative being buried in the yard? Yeah, what's up with that?" He asked confused.

"I don't know but it probably has something to do with Frank. My great aunt owned this house."

"Yikes. You know every time I hear anything about your dad, it always goes to something extraordinarily fucked up that he's done or currently doing." Ray chuckled at that.

"That's good ol' Frank.

"Ah yes, the drunken hobo is actually a sociopath. I feel like I'm playing that game where you guess who the killer is and what they did it with. Exciting." He told her sarcastically.

"Let's go, dorko." She smiled at him as she took his hand. They left, quickly making it across town and to the fundraiser. It was in a fancy looking building and when they came in it was packed, people dancing as disco colored lights flashed.

Klaus held Ray's hand tightly as he followed her through the crowd. The itch was slowly but surely creeping up on him, the disco lights making him nauseous. Klaus began to sweat, a thin layer coating his forehead. Ray stopped when she found her manager Mike, conversing with some other people.

"Mike! Hey, I made it!" She said loudly, over the music, walking a bit closer with Klaus trailing behind her. Mike turned to her with a smile.

"Hey Ray! I'm glad you came, I knew you'd show up." He smiled at her. "Where's your date?" He asked. Ray pulled Klaus closer to her.

"This is my boyfriend, Klaus." Ray introduced. Klaus glanced to Mike, vaguely recognizing him. Mike did the same, his face shocked.

"It's nice to see you again Klaus. Ray, can I talk to you for a second?" Mike asked as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Klaus. Klaus stared at Mike and Ray, wondering what the fuck Mikes problem was.

"When I told you to help him get clean, I didn't mean date him." Mike whispered harshly to her. Ray roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Look Mike, I like him. More then I've liked anyone in a long long time and I want to be happy. There is nothing in the rules saying that I can't date him. He's a person, just like you and me."

"Yes, but there is a code of ethics. It's unspoken but to say the least you don't go and fuck the drug addict!" Mike whispered harshly.

"You watch your mouth, Mike!" Ray hissed. "I've worked hard for you for the last two years, I finished my schooling early just to work this job full time. I rarely take days off or even a moment for myself, and you sit here and try to lecture me, like I'm some newby that has no idea what they're doing? That's not how this works, bub. Klaus is not just a drug addict, he's not just someone I help to get on the right path. None of them are, they're people. I've made friends with a lot of these people who you write off as drug addicts. So next time you should watch what you're saying, Mike."

Mike stopped talking, his eyes down in shame for a moment, then they looked back up at Ray. "You're right, I'm being insensitive about this and you can date whoever you feel like. I'm sorry, Ray."

"Thank you Mike, I'm sorry for.."

"Trying to rip out my jugular with words? That's okay, I deserved it." Mike smiled at her reassuringly. Ray chuckled at him.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. I'm gonna go and dance. Have fun with whoever you're here with."

"I will." And then they parted ways. Ray turned around only for Klaus not to be anywhere in sight. "Klaus?!" Ray shouted over the music. She heard no response and went looking for him. After 30 minutes of looking for him with no luck, she sighed and pulled out her phone. "Siri, call Klaus Hargreeves." Ray commanded.

"Looking up Klaus Hargreeves." Siri's robotic voice replied. Ray sighed.

"Stupid phone." Ray muttered, about to exit safari when Siri pulled up the results. "I have 3,987 results for Klaus Hargreeves." Siri told her. Ray stopped, staring at the illuminating screen. She clicked on the web page, reading the article. Another 20 minutes later and Ray knew about Klaus more then she had ever known in two months of knowing him.

The last name Hargreeves had always sounded familiar but she had never thought it was that Hargreeves. Ray was lost in thought when Klaus came up to her. "Hey, what's up?" Klaus asked casually. Ray's head snapped up, mouth open to say something when she noticed his appearance. His eyes were dilated severely and he was jittering like crazy.

"Where were you?" Ray asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Oh you know, off exploring. You were so busy with handsy touchy over there that I went and did my own thing." Klaus said coldly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked, standing up and glaring at him.

"Oh nothing. You know, just wondering if there's something I need to know about you two." He snarked. Ray clenched her teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I looked for you for 30 minutes and finally gave up looking and sat down. You know you're acting as if-" Ray stopped, staring off in the distance. "Are you high?" She asked softly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Klaus brushed her off. Ray walked up to Klaus and put her hand in his pocket, pulling out a little baggy of cocaine. Ray instantly dropped it as if it burnt her. She took a step back away from Klaus, her hand coming up to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How could you?" Ray uttered softly, her voice trembling.

"Ray, I can explain-"

"Is this the first time you've gotten high? Are you relapsing right now?" Ray asked him quickly. Klaus didn't say anything for a moment.

"Not exactly.." he muttered low. Ray's whole body turned rigged. "Ray, I'm sorry." He reached out for her arm but she jerked back.

"Stay away from me Klaus." Ray told him, her voice shaky with a sharp edge. He tried again though, hoping by holding her he could calm her down enough to at least tell her he was sorry. She jerked back again, tripping on a chair, quickly getting back up. "I said stay away!" She shrieked at him, tears pouring down her face. Ray quickly turned around, running outside and breathing in a big gulp of fresh air, screaming as loudly as she could, sobbing as she collapsed on the ground.

Ray's whole world was crashing down again, right before her eyes. It was just like Frank all over again. Memories flashed in her mind of Frank, stumbling around, high, drunk, and angry. That memory turned into a memory of her mother, screaming at her to try harder, and a slap to the face.

Another memory, this one deeper then the rest, of a woman speaking to her mother in Russian and then in English.

"You should ease up, she's still young." The woman tried to reason with Laina. A young Ray sat on the top of the stairs, listening in on the conversation.

"I cannot. She needs to be prepared for the world, prepared for the day he comes for her, like he's coming for me. Because when he does, I'm afraid I won't be there to help her."

"Of course you will, Laina. You're one of the most lethal assassins the world has known, you'll kill him before it ever comes to that."

"And if I don't?" The question rang out.

"Then we will be here for her. Like guardian angels, watching, waiting. Because when he does- if he does reach her, she'll need help. No matter how strong she is, no matter how special she may be, she'll need help, just like the rest of us."

"You always did have a way with words Anastasia.. Do you think she realizes yet? The power she wields?"

"I don't think she does. I believe it lays dormant, waiting for the day that she's ready to use it. The only world she knows thus far is the world of the mundane, the world of ordinary humans, not of one of super hero's and super villains. It's a thin veil over her eyes, obscuring her vision from the true nature of things."

"She will need to know the truth.." Her mothers voice trailed off.

"Do you really want to tell her? Tell her that she's the experiment gone right? How does one explain how she came to be? The tests that were done while you were pregnant with her? Any of it. She won't understand, no one would. Let her live her life, as normal as a life with you could be anyway."

"You're hilarious.." Came the dry response.

"I know I am. Let Ray live, Laina. As the Ray of sunshine that she is, let her live."

"Ray?" A voice asked in concern. Ray gasped, jumping as she looked over to Mike. He stared at her in concern. Ray slowly stood up, rubbing her face. "Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ray replied timeless.

"What happened to Klaus?" Mike asked curiously. Ray looked to him with broken eyes.

"He's still doing drugs." She told him simply. Mike sighed.

"As much as I didn't wanna say I told you so.."

"Yeah, I get it Mike. You were right, I was wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because you got what you wanted." Ray walked away from him, going to her car and driving home, her mind somewhere else, every bit of information she had learned, turning in her head.

Klaus's night was turning out very differently. He got home and ripped off the clothes that Ray had gotten him. "Stupid fucking clothes, stupid fucking fundraiser.." He muttered. He got dressed into some normal clothes and sitting in his bed, staring at nothing.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Ben asked him, appearing in front of him.

"Fuck off Ben." Klaus muttered.

"You went too far Klaus." Bens face was serious but Klaus couldn't care less what Ben was saying.

"I said fuck off!" Klaus snapped angrily. Klaus threw his clock at Bens body but it went right through him. Klaus stood up, punching the wall out of anger. "Fuck, I'm so stupid!" He screamed then stormed out of his apartment.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked as Klaus walked down the stairs.

"To get some more drugs." Klaus muttered.

"Isn't drugs what got you into this mess in the first place?" Ben retorted. Klaus didn't respond to him. The rest of the night went by in a blur til Klaus woke up late in the afternoon on a bunk bed. He sat up groggy, confused and dazed.

"You're awake." Klaus turned his head to see a familiar guy that he had met at the rehabilitation center.

"Shit. Am I at the rehab center again?" He asked him.

"Bingo buddy. Don't worry, they can only keep you two days involuntarily." He told Klaus cheerily.

"Then why are you still here? I saw you here last time." Klaus said to him. The guy smiled at him.

"Because I want to get clean." He told him. Klaus didn't say anything to him for a moment.

"Fuck." Klaus uttered, remembering everything that had happened last night. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."


	6. Only See Eachother at Weddings&Funerals

(Before we start this Chapter, I just want to be completely transparent with you guys- Yes, this Miles is based off of Miles Morales from SpiderMan into the Spider-Verse. He won't have a significant role to play in this fanfiction as of right now, but I plan on writing a sequal to this fanfiction that has an alternative ending of Umbrella Academy Season one in the sequal. The sequal will just be a side project as of right now that will include Three main Universe's; The movie MCU universe, The SpiderMan into The Spider Verse world, and Umbrella Academy. It's just gonna be until they come out with season two of Umbrella Academy, but I'll probably write on it for a while.

Annnnnny ways, Enjoy the newest chapter! And please, tell me what you think!)

Ray hadn't seen Klaus in two weeks. Two weeks of mixed emotions all from hatred to grief, wondering if this was it between them. Ray had missed two weeks of work too, knowing she had enough sick days to last her 3 months. If Ray was being honest, she felt overwhelmingly sad at the prospect of not seeing Klaus again but it felt like a betrayal. He had told her he was getting clean, that he was better but he wasn't and Ray should have picked up on that. She knew what drug addicts were like and still... Ray still believed that he wouldn't lie to her.

Ray put her face into her pillow and screamed in frustration. It was 2 PM and she hadn't gotten out of bed except to shower, then returning to her room like it was her lair. Ray's phone suddenly went off and Ray picked it up, the words saying 'New Text Message.' Ray unlocked her phone and saw that it was from Klaus. She put the phone back down, resisting the urge to read the text message. He probably thought if her gave her two weeks to calm down that she would be over it but she'd be damned if she was going to make it easy for him.

"Ray, someone to see you." It was Lip at her door.

"If it's who I think it is, tell him to piss off!" Ray yelled at the door.

"I didn't know you were expecting me but damn Ray, where's the love?" It was most definitely not Klaus. It took Ray a few seconds to put the voice to a face.

"Give me a second!" Ray jumped up, finding a pair of acid washed blue jeans that were thrown on her desk, quickly shimmying them on then throwing a sweater over her head. She pulled two socks on then slid her feet into a pair of old vans, looking in the mirror at herself. She had two loose braids that were a little bit messed up but it was better then nothing.

ray threw open her door to see her best friend from school, Miles. (Played by Keiynan Lonsdale )

"Miles!" Ray jumped into his out stretched arms. "Oh my God, what are you doing here? I thought you went to New York?" Ray pulled back and stared at him. "You're real right?? I'm not having some realistic dream, right?"

"I mean you could be but I don't think a dream could replicate these good looks." He winked at her with a cheeky grin. Ray pushed his shoulder with a laugh.

"The same old Miles. What are you doing back here?" She asked again, confused but still very happy to see a familiar face that brought comfort to her.

"Why don't we go on a walk and talk?" Miles gestured towards the stairs.

"Oh okay, sure." Ray walked down the stairs with Miles following, his hand on her lower back keeping her steady as she walked down the stairs. This was most definitely the same Miles that she knew; polite and sweet. Miles grabbed his coat from the rack by the door, shrugging it on and opening the door for Ray with a cheeky grin.

"After you, Madam." ray rolled her eyes at him.

"You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" He retorted.

"Maybe." Ray stuck out her tongue at him with a grin. Miles grinned at her, then waved towards the kitchen. Ray glanced to the kitchen to see Fiona in the kitchen, smiling at the two of them.

"It was nice seeing you Fiona!" Miles called towards her.

"You too, Miles." Fiona waved at them. "You two have fun!" Ray glared at her as she walked out the door but Fiona just blew her a kiss.

"Sorry about Fiona, she makes everything awkward." Ray said as she walked down the street, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. Miles just waved her off.

"Nah, I get it. My parents are the same way.. But you already know that, don't you?" He asked with a side smile. Ray laughed.

"That I do. Remember that time," Ray started. "When you took me to the Halloween dance in freshman year and they made us matching costumes and forced us to wear them, making us pose for pictures and everything. Man, I was so mortified." Miles chuckled.

"Don't remind me of that.." Miles put his hands in his pockets as they walked, glancing over at Ray. "It looks the same at your house as it always was.. Is Frank still..?" He drifted off with the question.

"Is Frank still Frank? Yeah, he is." Ray looked down at the ground as they walked. "But let's not talk about that. How's your family? How's your Uncle Aaron?" Ray asked.

Miles looked away from her. "My Uncle Aaron.. He died, murdered actually." Miles said quietly. Ray stopped in shock.

"Miles.. I'm so sorry.. How- What,"

"Kingpin happened. Notorious New York mobster, ever heard of him?" He asked. Ray nodded.

"Yeah.. Kingpin. Spider Man took him down; The new one, that is... Kingpin murdered your Uncle Aaron?" She asked, confused. Miles nodded.

"You knew my Uncle Aaron always got around the bad crowd.. This was just that again only this time he lost his life because of it."

"Oh my God, I'm so fucking sorry." Ray muttered. She grabbed Miles hand, stopping him. "Miles, I mean it. I'm really sorry." Miles smiled at her.

"I know you do Ray. You always do, even if it's not your fault." Miles squeezed her hand. "The reason I'm here is because I got a message from Fiona. She said she was worried about you, said you were going through some tough stuff. She asked me if I could just call you up or something but I figured, why not just come down here and see my best friend? You know?"

"You came all the way here, for me?" Ray asked, astounded.

"Don't act so surprised, you are my best friend you know; no matter how far apart we are." He stared into her eyes, his hand slowly going to her face, his thumb tucked under her chin as he held her face. "You haven't changed a bit, you know that?" He said quietly.

"Neither have you.." Ray told him, a small smile on her face. About 30 seconds went by and then suddenly,

"Ahem." Ray And Miles jumped apart, Ray looking in front of her to see.. Klaus. Her happy smile turned into a cold blooded glare.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked with an accusatory tone. Klaus glared at Miles But his eyes went soft when they landed back on Ray.

"I-I need to talk to you."

"Why now? You had two weeks to talk to me." Ray told him, her arms crossed in a defensive stance.

"Ray, please." Klaus begged. Ray's defensive stance loosened and her shoulders sagged with a sigh. Miles looked from Ray to Klaus.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll see you soon though, okay?" Miles said to her. Ray smiled at him.

"Okay Miles. You know my number still, right?" She asked. He grinned at her as he started walking away.

"Memorized it since the day you gave it to me all those years ago." He winked at her then turned around and started walking away.

"Who the hell is he?" Klaus asked with a disgusted face.

"That's none of your concern, now is it? We're not together anymore, didn't you get the hint that night or were you too fucked to remember? Now, what do you have to tell me that's so important?" Ray asked, a hand on her hip. She wasn't going to just forgive him just because he laid on the puppy dog eyes. Klaus looked like he had been crushed by what she just said but continued on regardless.

"My Dad died last night." Klaus told her quietly. "I just got out of rehab the night it happened, that's why I hadn't called or texted, I'm sorry." Ray's whole demeanor changed at that moment. Even if Klaus didn't like his Dad, Ray was sure it still affected him. Ray walked towards Klaus and pulled him into a hug.

Klaus graciously accepted her hug, wrapping his arms around her with a grin. Ben shook his head with a sigh at Klaus. "I'm so so sorry Klaus.." Ray muttered in his ear.

"You didn't even like Dad, be honest." Klaus glared at Ben and mouthed, 'Piss off.' Klaus pulled back, his hands on Ray's shoulders.

"I was wondering.. would you go with me to the funeral? It's today.. I really need you there, I haven't seen my family in so long and I just.. I don't- I'm nervous. For the time in a long time, I'm nervous. I haven't seen them in 14 years and I really need someone with me."

"Klaus..." Ray rubbed the back of her head. "I don't even know your family, wouldn't I be out of place? I mean, I would feel really.. awkward."

"Oh, yeah.. I understand." He looked away, disappointment evident on his face. Ray swore internally, buckling.

"I'll go." She told him quickly. Klaus turned to her with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Great! One thing I need to tell you though.. My family.." Ray held up her hand.

"I already know. I found out that night at the Fundraiser when I was looking for you. I tried using Siri to call you but instead Siri looked you up and yeah.." Ray glanced away, feeling embarrassed about invading his privacy.

"Damn that Siri." He muttered. "So you know then.. about me?" He asked quietly, staring at her, his eyes vulnerable in that moment.

"I do." Ray said quietly.

"And you're not.. freaked out? You don't think I'm some sort of weirdo?" He asked her.

"Of course not. Look at me, I was some mini soldier as a kid. I have no room to judge." Ray smiled at him, the smiled Klaus cherished to death. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I can let the cat out of the bag then. I know you probably think I'm delusional but every time you've ever heard me mutter to myself I was actually talking to my brother Ben." Klaus gestured of to Ben, but when Ray looked over to where he gestured, saw no one.

"Hi Ben." Ray waved to him.

"He says Hi back." Klaus told her. "He's the only ghost that doesn't go away.. no matter how many drugs I take, he never disappears. Sometimes it's nice, other times.. Well he can get annoying."

"Is that why you do it?" Ray asked him, her eyes sad. "Because of the ghosts?" Klaus looked away, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Some of it. You could always blame it on my fucked up childhood but.. yeah. We should go, we're gonna be late and hoho, if I'm the last one there, I'll miss the whole party."

Klaus was silent most of the drive to his fathers house. Every now and then Ray would glance over to him. He looked disheveled, the rehab bracelet still on, his clothes rumpled. He smelled of alcohol and stale bread, or at least that's the only way Ray could describe it.

"You know," Ray started. "I think there's easier ways." Klaus looked over to her confused.

"Huh?" He uttered.

"Taking drugs to get rid of the ghosts; I think there's other ways to handle it. The first option doesn't always have to be drugs, Klaus."

"We're back to this, huh?" He muttered.

"Yeah, we are." Ray said bluntly, attitude evident in her voice. "Just because you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean we're not going to."

"Let me stop you right there, Little Miss Righteous." Klaus started, his eyes coldly boring into her. "Unless you've had to live your whole life with ghosts haunting your every fucking movement, then I don't think you understand." Klaus turned back to the window after that. It was a few minutes until Ray said anything more.

"I didn't have a ghost haunting my every move, I had my Madre. I may not know what it's like to deal with dead people, but I sure as hell know what it's like dealing with someone there at every moment of every day, fearing them and what they want from you.. But maybe I don't know, maybe our experiences are totally different. I won't claim to know exactly how you feel but I know one thing for sure; there are many different ways to deal with it. Drugs may be the easiest solution but that doesn't mean it's the best."

Klaus said nothing to that. He didn't say another word until they pulled up to Sir Reginald Hargreeves Mansion. "Oh how nice, it looks just the same as I remembered; dreadful and gloomy." He muttered, getting out of the car. Ray got out after, staring up at the giant mansion.

"You lived here?" She asked, astonishment in her voice. Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Just because it looks nice, doesn't mean it is." He told her. Ray looked to him, the sympathy clear in her brown eyes. Klaus just motioned for her to follow him.

"Should I have changed?" Ray asked him quietly as they walked in. "Like in black?" Klaus glanced at her outfit and grinned.

"I mean, I think you look great so don't worry. The bastard doesn't deserve the black anyway, the only reason I'm wearing black is because half of my wardrobe is made up of black... And because I didn't have a change of clothes in rehab." He muttered the last part.

"Yeah, about that. They only hold you for two days normally. What'd you do?" Ray asked, her eyes narrowed at the back of his head as she followed him into a foyer that was upstairs. Ray wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she talked, but the place was extremely gawdy.

"Well you see here.." He started as he began trifling through the drawers. "I might have, and this is a maybe- Tried to leave then punched one of the rehab center whatever's in the face.." He mumbled the last part. Ray stared at him, her mouth open in shock. Klaus's head came up, staring at her sheepishly. "I was trying to get out to see you." He told her, his voice high pitched in embarrassment. Ray sighed, leaning against the desk.

"I don't even know what to say right now.." Ray then looked around, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is this your Dad's office?" She questioned him.

"Yes, yes it is." He answered, still trifling through drawers.

"So.. Why are you getting into his things?" Ray asked him, her eyebrow raised at him. He glanced at her, then kept going.

"Because, that bastard didn't give us a thing as children. I'm just taking what he owes; our inheritance." He muttered. Ray knew how that felt.

"Makes sense." She agreed. Klaus's head came up, surprised that she was actually agreeing with him. Suddenly a woman came through the door. She was dark skinned, her hair was long and blonde, she wore a blue button down that was tied in a knot, and pair of black suit pants.

"Klaus?" The woman questioned curiously, walking over. She eyed Ray and Ray gave the woman a polite smile. "What are ya doing in here?" The woman asked casually but it seemed she knew what he was doing already.

"Allison!" Klaus got up from the floor, giving her a grin. "Wow, is that you?" He asked. "Hey come here." He opened his arms up and gave her a quick hug, pulling back and then letting go. "Hey I was uh hoping to see you actually because I.. Wanted to get your autograph added to my colllllection!" He gave her a cheeky grin as he put his chin on his hands. The woman who Ray now knew as Allison, picked up the band on his wrist, looking over it.

"Just out of rehab?" She asked him.

"No, no I'm done with all that." Ray gave him a look but didn't say anything. "You know, I came down here to see if the old man.. was really gone." He told her dramatically, looking away as if in deep thought. "And he is!" His head turned to her, a grin on her face. "Yayyyyyyyyy!" Klaus clapped.

Allison gave him a smile, shaking her head at him. Ray turned her head, chuckling into her shoulder. "You know how I know? Because if he was, not one of us would be allowed to step foot into this room. He was always in here, our whole childhood," Klaus sat down in the leather chair.

"Plotting his next torment. Remember how he used to look at us?" He asked pointing towards the picture that was hanging up on the wall. "That scowl? Thank Christ he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold dead eyes!" He grabbed his eye lids, pulling them up so his eyes bugged out at Allison and Ray. They both laughed at his antics.

"And who is this?" Allison asked, turning to Ray. Ray stuck out her hand.

"This is Freckles, my girlfriend." Klaus splayed out his hands towards Ray as if to say 'Ta-dah.'

"Ex- girlfriend. Leah Gallagher, but everyone calls me Ray." Allison took her hand, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Ray. It's good knowing Klaus has someone here for him."

"Yeah well.. So am I." Ray smiled at Allison softly.

"Get out of his chair." A voice demanded. They all turned to stare at a very bulky man with dirty blonde hair, a black turtle neck shirt with a heavy grey overcoat.

Ray frowned at the man. it might have been the day of the funeral but that didn't mean they couldn't all be nice to each other. "Oh wow, Luther." Klaus started, getting out of the chair. He didn't even pay mind to his attitude towards Klaus, leading Ray to believe this was a regular thing. "You've uh really filled out over the years, yeah?" Klaus mock flexed at him.

"Klaus-" Luther started. Klaus held out his hand to stop him

"Save the lecture, I was already leaving so-" He pointed towards the door. "You guys can talk among yourselves." Klaus motioned for Ray to follow him as he was about to pass Luther, but Luther put his arm out to stop him.

"Drop it." He ordered, staring holes into Klaus.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Klaus asked, playing dumb. Ray sighed through her nostrils at Klaus. He didn't know when to stop.

Do it, now." Luther glared at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Klaus's mouth open in fake shock then finally he huffed, pulling his arm out of Luther's grip.

"Fine!" Klaus walked back over to the desk then turning around to face Luther. "It's just an advance on our inheritance!" He said loudly as he made a show of dropping the stolen items. Ray put her head into her hand, peaking through as she watched him drop everything on the ground. "That's all it is!" Klaus started walking away but stopped next to Luther.

"No need to get your little panties in a bunch." He said mockingly then walked out. Everyone in the room sighed.

"I am soooo sorry about him." Ray said to Luther and Allison apologetically.

"It's fine." They both said in unison. Luther and Allison looked at each other with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Luther told Ray, turning to her. "who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Leah but call me Ray. I'm Klaus's-"

"Girlfriend?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Ex- Girlfriend." Allison told him. Luther looked at Ray, perplexed.

"Why would you date Klaus?" He asked. "No offense but you don't look like... his type." Luther said with thin lips.

"You mean a drug addict?" Ray asked bluntly, her eyebrow raised at him.

"Yeah, that."

"He's a good guy, that's why. Even with how much of a butthead he is.. He's wonderful.." ray told him. Luther looked away from her, feeling embarrassed about what her had said about Klaus to Ray.

"Sounds like you still have feelings for him." Allison said to her, a little smile on her face.

"Even if I did- which I don't so, you know please don't get this mixed up- What Klaus needs is not what I can give him. Now if you'll excuse me, I probably need to find him. It was nice meeting both of you." Ray left the room, looking around for Klaus. When she didn't find him she sighed, walking towards the entrance to wait.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" A voice asked. Ray turned to see a guy with black spiked up hair and a cut on the side of his face, wearing a black body suit..? With gear attached to it.

"I-I'm here with Klaus. And you are?" She asked. The man looked her up and down then stuck out his hand.

"Diego." He told her. Ray took his hand and she shook it but he pulled her closer to him. "Now be honest," he started, whispering in her ear. "Did Klaus take you here against you will?"

"What?" Ray asked, shocked and confused at the question until she saw the grin on his face. He let her go then.

"Sorry it's just, you're not usually the type of person Klaus hangs around."

"So I've been told.." Ray muttered. "Do you by any chance know where Klaus is?" Ray asked. Diego shrugged at her.

"My best guess is he's probably somewhere stealing something valuable of our Daddy dearest. Not that the bastard didn't deserve it but.." Diego trailed off.

"You know," Ray looked to him. "I'm starting to think that maybe your guys's Dad was some sort of Bastard." She grinned at him and Diego chuckled.

"That he was. I assume you know of our fluffy family history." Ray shrugged at him.

"I know some of it. Not enough to know what any of you or your siblings names are, but I heard about the whole powers thing, and I hear that there's a talking monkey. I'd say that your family is as fucked up as mine, but we don't have a talking monkey unless you would count my little brother, Carl. Although.. I hear this monkey is quite smart and Carl, oh poor sweet Carl.."

"So our family minus the powers?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"And the money." Ray added.

"Well that sounds shitty. As fucked as our childhood was, at least we ate everyday."

"Who's to say I don't eat everyday?" Ray asked him.

"You're practically a twig, come on don't lie." He joked with her. Ray looked down at herself.

"I have curves, damn you!" She protested mockingly.

"That.. you do." He muttered, staring at her body, then back up at her face. He was about to say something else when another woman walked out of the living room. She was about the same height as Ray, maybe a little taller with long dark hair in a bun. She looked tired, Ray noted.

"I heard voices and I just.." She said softly. Diego looked at her for a moment with a bitter face then walked into the living room where the woman had just left.

"Hi, I'm Ray." Ray gave the woman a warm smile, feeling as if she needed it.

"Vanya." She told her quietly. They shook hands and stared at each other for a moment. "You look familiar." Vanya told her.

"So do you.. You wouldn't happen to play the violin would you?" Ray asked. A lightbulb turned on in Vanya's head seemingly.

"You're the girl that always uses the theater I play in to practice dancing with that big hula-hoop." Ray smiled.

"That's me. You sat and watched me that one day." Ray remembered the day.

It was just another day of practicing a hobby that would never go any further without a degree or submitting into theater choreography but Ray did it nonetheless. Her dreams may have been unacheiveable, but she kept on.

It was a particular day when the Ray was coming in and the band that always practiced there was coming out, that someone stopped to watch her as she practiced. It was a woman, sitting in one of the seats, hugging a violin case, watching her, her eyes glued to Ray.

Ray made sure to give all of her effort into that practice, feeling the woman's eyes on her. Finally when she was done, the woman clapped for her. It gave Ray a sense of comfort and pride, happy that the woman enjoyed it.

Ray walked down the stage to talk to the woman but the woman had already left.

"You're a beautiful dancer." Vanya complimented her. "I'd like to watch you perform sometimes." Ray shook her head.

"Oh no, no, I don't perform. It's just a hobby."

"What about performing?" A voice asked. It was Klaus who was coming down the stairs in a leather skirt, no shirt on, but his coat still on.

"We're you getting hot?" Ray asked him, a smile on her face.

"Well you know, I needed to let the boys breathe. They'd been in those leather jeans for far too long. Ray I see you've met my darling sister Vanya. Now what we're you two talking about?" He asked.

Vanya's eyes went from Ray to Klaus, confused that this was the reason that Ray was here. "You two know each other? I thought you were here with Diego."

"You've met Diego too? Sorry if he was an ass, that's his natural state of being." Klaus said to Ray then turned to Vanya. "No, she's with me. She's my girlfriend." He told Vanya.

"Might I remind you Klaus," Ray started with a look. "That it's ex- girlfriend." Klaus waved her off.

"You keep saying that but you don't realize, I already have a plan on winning you back." He winked at her then turned to Vanya.

"Sooo how do you know Ray?" Klaus asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Ray performs at the same theatre as I do. She's a really good dancer.. I can't believe you're with someone so talented Klaus."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not.." He muttered, then turned to Ray."You perform? You never told me." He said accusingly. Ray shrugged, looking away.

"You're not the only one I haven't told. No one knows and frankly I like it that way. It's just a hobby, no big deal."

Klaus looked hurt regardless. "Yeah but I'm your boyfriend, not your shitty ass family who piggy backs you for every little thing. You're supposed to tell me things you don't tell them."

"Okay maybe you should back the fuck up before you sit and insult my family." Ray told him sharply. Klaus closed his mouth with forced effort, holding up his hands.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He turned to Vanya. "Look Vanya, would you give Ray and I a minute? As much as I'm glad to see you guys, I just need a moment." Vanya nodded.

"Yeah that's fine. When you're done meet us in the living room, Luther wanted to have a family meeting." Then Vanya turned and walked away.

"Look, before you say anything I just want to let you know, I am actually sorry. I'm being shitty but my family just kind of brings that out in me." Klaus explained. "A bunch of built up resentment towards one another and our father all in the same house just makes you a littttttle bit," Klaus pinched his fingers together in emphasis. "Edgy."

"It's fine, I don't care." Ray brushed him off.

"Oh come on, Ray. Don't be like that." Klaus begged.

"Like what? Angry? You can't expect me to not be even the tiniest bit angry about everything that happened. I'm trying my best to put it behind us for now for your sake, so I can be here for you, but frankly it's hard." She told Klaus.

Klaus looked away for a moment with a sigh then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. When this is all over, I'd really like a chance to talk all of this over.. I'm genuinely sorry about how everything turned out and believe me when I say, this is the most I've ever said sorry to anyone about any shitty thing I've done." He tried to joke. It worked because Ray giggled a bit into his chest.

Ray wrapped her arms around him, releasing all the built up tension for now, finding peace in his arms. "Atta girl." Klaus murmured quietly, kissing the top of her head.

It was awkward in the living room, all the siblings avoided eye contact with one another. Ray just kept her nose in her phone, saving herself from any painstaking stares. Mile had texted her, asking her if she was okay which made Ray smile to herself. Ray sat down next to Vanya, her shoes off sitting criss cross apple sauce on the sofa. Klaus was making himself a drink, trying to stay away from his siblings at the moment.

"Well uh.. I guess we should get this started." Luther said, standing up. "I thought we could have a memorial service in the court yard at sundown, say a few words near Dad's favorite spot." He explained. Everyone stared at him.

"Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked, surprised.

"Yeah you know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you did that?" Luther asked. Ray just buried her face into her phone more muttering,

"Yikes.."

"Will there be refreshment's?" Klaus asked, glass of whiskey and a cigarette in hand. "Tea? Scones?" He went on. "Cucumber sandwich's are always a win." He grinned cheekily at Luther then put down his drink on the counter next to the sofa, his hand dragging on Ray's thigh for a quick moment. Diego stared at Klaus as he did this, his face set in a cold stare.

"Klaus- no. And put that out, you know Dad didn't allow smoking in here."

"Is that my skirt?" Allison asked accusingly.

"What? Oh, yeah this." Klaus muttered with the cigarette in his mouth, gesturing to the skirt. "I found it in your room. It's a little dated I know, but.." He stuck out his leg, stretching. "It's very breathy on the bits."

"Listen up." Luther brought the attention back to himself. "There's still some important things that we need to discuss, alright?"

"Like what?" Diego asked him boredly.

"Like the way he died." Luther stated, turning towards Diego.

"And here we go.." Diego turned his head with a smirk. Klaus sat down with a flourish, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back, preparing himself for Luther's conspiracy theory. Klaus had the whiskey in one hand cigarette in the other, leaning ever so slightly towards Ray.

"I don't understand," Vanya started. " I thought they said it was a heart attack?" She asked him in a level voice. So far, Vanya seemed the most level headed and calm out of all of them. Ray hadn't seen her ooze any malicious intent or resentment towards any of the siblings since being here, putting Vanya in first place as the sanest. Allison also seemed to have a tight reign on her emotions, only ever slightly getting irritated at everyone.

"Yeah according to the coroner." Luther replied, a look of doubt on his face.

"Well wouldn't they know?"

"Theoretically."

"Theoretically?" Allison repeated, her eyebrows pulled up in disbelief at what he was saying.

"Look, I'm just saying at the very least something happened." He told her, then looking over at Diego. "The last time I talked to dad, he sounded strange." Klaus gurgled something with the whiskey in his mouth that no one could understand, his head tilted back.

"Strange how?" Allison asked.

"He seemed on edge. Told me that I should be careful who to trust." Diego finally got up, stopping him.

"Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was staring to lose what was left of his marbles. "

"No." Luther said firmly, turning to Diego with a heated glare. "He must have known something was going to happen." Luther turned to Klaus. "Look, I know you don't like to do it but I need you to talk to Dad." Ray's head popped up from her phone when he said that. Allison scoffed at Luther's idea and Klaus gestured towards himself. Ray stared at him with a worried look but he just patted her arm reassuringly.

Klaus shook his head at Luther. "I can't just call dad in the after life and be like, 'Dad could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?'" Ray burst out laughing then started covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's- it's not funny." Ray tried to back pedal but one serious look from Luther brought her laughing again. Klaus grinned at the eccentric woman.

"Since when? That's your thing." He squinted at Klaus, ignoring Ray.

"I'm not in the right.. frame of mind." Klaus made a poor excuse.

"You're high?" Allison asked him with a raised eyebrow. Klaus gestured towards Allison with a laugh.

"Yeah! Yeah, how are you not listening to this nonsense?" Ray turned her head away from Klaus, boring holes into the wall with clenched fists.

"Well sober up, this is important!" Luther snapped at him. "Then there's the issue of the missing monocle." Diego scoffed at him.

"Who gives a shit about some stupid monocle?" Diego muttered angrily.

"Exactly." Luther turned to him. "So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him, someone with a grudge." Everyone stared at Luther, the dots starting to connect. Ray didn't say it but blinked at him in shock. He was accusing one of them.

"Where are ya going with this?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows raised, his face morphing into disbelief.

"Oh isn't it obvious, Klaus?" Diego asked bitterly, a cynical grin on his face and his eyes glued to Luther's face. "He thinks one of us killed Dad." Luther grunted with a sigh, rolling his eyes in annoyance at Diego then meeting Allison's gaze worryingly, wondering what she thought.

"You do?" Klaus asked astonished.

"How could you think that?" Vanya asked in horror.

"Great Job, Luther. Way to lead." Diego muttered his half grin still on his face. Diego walked past Luther and out of the room.

"You're crazy, man. You're crazy." Klaus got up, pointing at Luther. Klaus put out his cigarette and walked towards the door, everyone else doing the same.

"I'm not finished!" Luther said loudly but no one listened.

"Okay well sorry, I'm just gonna go murder Mom, be right back." Klaus walked out of the room angrily. The last to walk out of the room was Allison who just gave him a disappointing look.

"Allison.." Luther trailed off. Ray stared at him, still sitting on the sofa wiggling her toes. Finally she sighed and planted her feet on the ground, slipping her feet into her vans.

"Luther.." Ray began. He looked up at her, his eyes pained. "When you look at your siblings, do you actually see murderers? A better question, do you think any of them could actually murder your father, no matter how angry they've ever been?" Ray stood up, patting him on the shoulder.

"I.. no."

"Then maybe they're not." She told him quietly.

"People change, you never know what any of them could be thinking after all these years." Luther explained.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you can take a pretty good guess." Ray then walked out of the room, going to find Klaus.

(I'm slicing this chapter into two parts, as to not make this one absurdly long. With Ray's 'Hobby' I'm trying to add a little more character development because you know even though she's a workaholic, she has her own dreams and being a rehab councilor wasn't what she imagined.

But yeah, I've been working on this for like two days, trying to get everyone's character just right in fear of making them see ooc. But yeahhhh, thanks for reading and sorry for the somewhat late upload :D)


End file.
